Persephone
Persephone, 'is the Ancient Greek Goddess of springtime, flowers and maidenhood and through her marriage to Hades, Queen of the Underworld. She is a supporting character in the Olympus Guardian series. History Persephone, is the daughter of Demeter and Zeus. She was mostly raised by her mother, somewhere away from Mount Olympus and became her favourite child. Synopsis 'Hades' Love One day Demeter, brings her daughter, Persephone to Mount Olympus, to meet the other 12 Olympians, Zeus shows off his lightning abilities to her, and Poseidon shows off his sea water controlling abilities, Apollo, inspired by Persephone's presence plays a song on the spot, entitled "Oh Persephone". Hephaestus alongside Poseidon and Zeus,look at Apollo and Persephone jealously in the distance, they themselves wanting to be the ones to capture her attention. Aphrodite is jealous that Persephone is getting all the male attention. She comes up to Demeter and advises her to hide Persephone someplace,to "protect her from the Gods". Demeter complies and takes her daughter to a valley, where she sits near a stream. Zeus, notices that Persephone, is missing and uses a lightning bolt, to track Persephone down, which he previously used to impress her, that jammed into the ground and split it open, revealing the underworld, which annoyed Hades, Hades follows the lighnting bolt all the way to where Persephone is and hears her singing voice, after a lily accidentally slips out of her hand and falls into the stream, Hades picks it up and returns it to her. He is immediatly entranced by her. The two then go to The Underworld together. Demeter returns to her daughter's original wheareabouts and is upset to find Persephone missing, she searches around the land and askes where Persephone is to the Elves, but they reply that they don't know where she went. Demeter causes the trees and plants to become infertile and wither away as a result of her sadness. She then goes to Zeus, to complain of her daughter's disappearance and they assume that Persephone had been kidnapped by Hades. Zeus sends Hermes out to find Persephone, and he finds her with Hades in the Underworld. He convinces Persephone to leave, due to the fact that Demeter may kill all the plants on Earth, even if she arrives a little late, Persephone realizes that her mother must have really worried about her for leaving, she complies but before she leaves, Hades gives her a pomegranate and tells her to eat its fruit, if she wants to see him again. Hermes and Persephone go back to the Mount Olympus, but along the way Persephone slips and hurts her foot, Hermes decides for them to have a break , whilst he has a quick look around. Whilst he is gone, Persephone remembers Hades' words before she left him and eats a pomegranate seed, seeing no change, she eats three more of the pomegranate's seeds. Right after that, Hermes calls her and tells Persephone to hold his hand whilst he flies to the Underworld's exit. As the two are on their way to leaving, a vine grasps onto Persephone's leg pulling her down to the Underworld. Hermes tries to rescue her but is told by a voice that as Persephone had eaten the fruit in the Underworld she cannot leave there, and to pass this message on to the other Gods. Zeus and Hades speak to each other from their respectable places in front of the other Gods and Hades tells him that since Persephone had eaten fruit of the Underworld, she is not allowed to leave there. Zeus realizing that Demeter desperatley wants Persephone back, offers Hades that he'd count one pomegranate seed Persephone ate for one month, and for the four pomegranate seeds she ate, she'd spend four months with Hades down in the Underworld, and the rest of the year, with Demeter. Hades refuses the offer and says that if he cannot except what happened, he'd close all connection with the rest of the Olympians, Zeus is angry for his brother refusing his offer. Hera seems to understand that Hades really wanted to get married to Persephone. Apollo shares that if Hades were to turn his back on Olympus, they may have a war against the Underworld, against monsters who could easily clear them out. Aphrodite suggests that Demeter could just give Persephone away. But Demeter is furious at this idea and says she cannot allow for such a thing to happen. Demeter causes for the land to loose even more of its fertility, and the other Olympians try to refrain her from doing even more so. Zeus realises that there must be a way to suppress Hades. Hermes tells them that he remembers before the two left the Underworld, Hades said that he regretted making a vow with the river Styx. The Olympians then go to visit the River Styx and speak to Peneus, who tells them that Persephone and Hades made a vow to him, that Persephone would go back to her mother, as she went to the Underworld by her own will. Zeus then speaks to Hades and reminds him of this vow he made. Hades and Persephone then agree to Zeus' original plan. Hades askes Persephone if she will become Queen of the Underworld, holding a crown, Persephone agrees to this and the crown is placed on her head, as the other Olympians are still watching them, they realize that they are having a marriage. Despite Demeter initially being against it. Hera blesses the new couple and they have a big celebration in Mount Olympus. 'Love and Soul' Aphrodite gives Princess Psyche, the final mission to reunite with Eros, of asking Persephone for a box of her beauty. Psyche arrives to the underworld and makes her request on behalf of Aphrodite, Persephone complies, filling the box, Psyche brought, with her beauty. Orpheus and Eurydice Orpheus goes to the Underworld to ask Hades, to bring Eurydice back to the living world. Hades agrees as long as he follows the instructions of not turning back to look at Eurydice or speaking to her til the two reach the top together. Orpheus however fails to follow the instructions, right at the end, looking back at his love, which forces Eurydice to stay in the Underworld for good as a dead individual. Persephone can be seen sitting on her throne, beside Hades and she comments on the beauty and sadness of Orpheus' music, before Orpheus makes his request. Role Persephone has power over flowers, springtime and maidenhood, through her marriage to Hades, she becomes the Queen of the Underworld. Appearance Persephone is a very attractive Goddess with curly ginger hair, blue eyes and light skin. Personality Trivia Persephone's name derives from pherein phonon, which means "to bring" or "cause death".